Why Does She Hate Me?
by geekmage
Summary: Why does she hate me? Sokka asked himself. Maybe the truth was that she didn't hate him. Maybe the truth was that she liked him more than he could ever imagine. TOKKA.


Sokka watched as Aang slid down the slide head first. He slid several feet through the mud and stop when his head bumped into a large rock.

He was wailing in seconds.

When Miss. Katara heard the sound she nearly ran to him. When she reached Aang she gasped hard and reached down to help him up.

"Aang! My goodness! What happened sweetheart?" Katara demanded.

"I-i just s-slid down the s-slide and b-bumped my head a-against a r-rock," Aang gasped through thick tears. He pointed to his head as if to prove the point.

"Oh sweetie," Katara said, whipping a fat tear from his face. "Maybe this will make it all better," She leaned in and gave Aang a kiss on the forehead. Instantly, Aang's tears ceased.

"Oh thank you Miss. Katara," He exclaimed. He rapped his little arms around Katara's waist. Katara returned the embrace.

Aang's head popped out from behind Katara. His eyes scanned the playground until they found Zuko. A look of pure rage scorched Zuko's features. A satisfied smirk spread across Aang's face like venom.

Finally Aang released Katara. She offered to carry Aang to the nurses office. A tempting offer, but Aang couldn't resist running up to Zuko and shoving his victory into his face and if he didn't do it at that precise moment he was bound to explode.

So he thanked Katara once again and dashed to the monkey bars. Sokka was coolly leaning against the ladder next to a fuming Zuko.

"I _told_ you I could get a kiss from Miss Katara!" Aang said brightly. "_And_ I got a hug from her too! That so beats the hug she gave you for drawing a picture of her Zuko."

"She didn't hug you! _You_ hugged her!" Zuko exclaimed furiously.

"You guy's are throughly insane!" Shouted Sokka. "For goodness sakes, you guys have a crush on a _teacher_! She's like a billion years older then both of you combined!"

"My mom said shes only twenty-four, that's only eighteen years older than me," Aang said matter of factly. Sokka rapped his arms around one of the ladder bars and sighed.

"She's only seventeen years older then me," Zuko stated proudly. "Because I had my birthday six months before both of you."

"So what? She never ever hugged _and _kissed you on the forehead on the same day," Aang boasted.

"For the last time, _you_ hugged her!" Zuko said exasperatedly. "But she hugged me on her own free will!"

"But did she ever kiss you on the forehead? No siry she didn't," Aang said, closing his eyes and leaning against a pillar with his arms folded against his chest. Zuko continued to fume.

"Any moron can slide down a slide the wrong way and get hurt." Zuko tried "It takes true talent to draw a beautiful picture, worthy of being hung above Miss. Katara's desk."

"Did that picture get you a kiss?" Aang questioned, raising his eyebrows twice. Sokka was sick of their craziness. Neither of the lovestruck boys noticed when he walked away.

It wasn't long before Sokka found himself, crashing in a large pile of mud. He could hear a girl giggle behind him. Sokka knew who it was before he turned around to see her.

Toph Bei Fong.

"You are such a dork Sokka!" Toph exclaimed through her fit of laughter. Sokka felt the blood rising to his face.

Oh how he hated Toph.

_Every_ day, _Twice_ a day, Toph would do something to _piss_ him off. Not tick, _piss_. Whether it was shooting rubber bands at him, flinging spit balls at him, propelling food at him, Squirting finger paint at him, or pushing him into the mud, she would never get in trouble and he would always suffer.

No one expected a short and sweet little girl who was half-blind to do anything to one of the biggest and tallest boys in the class.

_Why does she hate me so much?_ Sokka asked himself.

Well Sokka had had enough. Enough of lying around and taking her abuse because he was too polite to hit a girl.

So he got up, walked right up to her, and pushed her back. Bouts of laughter began to rise up his throat as Toph sobbed.

"Toph Bei Fong and Sokka Waters, go to the principals office right now!"

Why, oh _why_, did Miss Katara have to see it? Sokka wondered. He looked at the chair next to him, which held Toph, who was trembling from head to toe.

At least Miss Katara saw Toph push me too. I won't be the only one to get into trouble. Sokka smirked.

"I better not get in trouble," Toph said through gritted teeth. "Or else I'll hate you forever and ever."

"Pfft. As if you don't hate me now," Sokka sneered.

"No, I don't," Toph whispered. "I don't at all." But Sokka didn't hear her.

The principal walked into the room at that moment. Immediately, Toph began to sob. Sokka knew that the tears were fake.

"Alright, alright, its okay. Now I would like the two of you, one at a time, to calmly explain to me what happened. Now Toph, you can-"

"He pushed me in the mud!" Toph choked.

"She pushed me first!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, it is Toph's turn right now. You may speak when it is your turn," The principal said calmly. "Now go on, Toph."

Toph sniffled. "Well, I was just standing there, minding my own business and I saw Sokka fall into the mud. I went over to help him but I could hardly see him. You see, I have very bad eye sight. So Sokka got up before I could see him and he pushed me in the mud," Toph let out a set of great sobs in shuttering spasms.

Sokka was screwed. He looked up at the principal who looked doubtful. Sokka felt relieved. "Okay, its your turn now, Sokka."

"Okay. I was walking towards the swings, deep in thought about my arguing friends, when Toph came out of no where and pushed me in the mud." Sokka took a deep breath. He knew that honesty was the best idea in situations like this. "Well, I kind of got mad, and I pushed her back." He rubbed the back of his head with his palm, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I think I'm going to give a call to both of your parents. But before that I'm going to give you guys a chance. I'm pretty thirsty so I'm going to grab a cup of coffee. When I come back one of your stories better be different." And with that, he left them alone.

"You better stop lying, you butt wipe," Sokka said, turning to look at Toph. But he didn't expect what he saw. He saw a real tear fall out of her eye and onto her dress.

"Shut up, fathead," she replied, looking down.

Toph, really didn't want to get in trouble. Sokka remembered the one time Toph did get in trouble for doing something. And the next day she came back to school with a black eye and fat lower lip. Sokka hated to think that one of Toph's parents did that to her.

The worst that had ever happened to him was that he got a spanking on his bottom from his father. The two remained silent.

"Okay," the principal said. "I want you to tell me what happened again. Sokka, you first this time."

"Toph was telling the truth. I fell in the mud and thought I heard her laugh at me so I got up and pushed her into the mud," Sokka fibbed.

"Thank you for being honest. Now I'm going to go call your parents. Toph, you may leave," And Toph walked out of the door without looking back.

The next day at recess Sokka saw Toph smirking at him. He scowled back. He got in trouble for when she did wrong to him and he didn't even receive a thank you.

Toph started walking towards him, fast. He looked behind him and saw a mud puddle behind him. Not again!

But Toph didn't push him. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sokka felt his face burn crimson.

"Thank you." Toph said. She started to walk away, then she turned her head back to him. "By the way, I think we're finger painting today."

**Hey guys, I hope you liked it. Whenever I think about Tokka this is what I in vision. Now instead of begging you guys to review my story I'm going to beg you to go to my profile and vote on my Tokka poll. Thanks! **


End file.
